¿Será Amor o será Interes?
by Kary2156
Summary: Tres chicas son hijas de los dueños de la Chikon No Tamma y tres muchachos buscan venganza y poder,enamoran a las chicas,pero ¿caeran ellos en su trampa? Review! Cap.11!
1. Llegamos por Fin

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, aunque me encantarian que fueran mios (u.uU). Porfisss, dejen Reviews!**_

Cap. 01: Llegamos por fin

Era muy de mañana y las clases empezaban, una chica de pelo medio largo color azabache y ojos marrones, se levantó no muy animada ya que odiaba ir a la escuela. Su madre la llamaba para que saliera a desayunar, pero la chica no quería hasta que un niño como de 10 o 11 años comenzó a brincar en la cama de la chica que por cierto tenía 14 años. La chica se levantó enfadada y dijo-"Sota deja de molestarme."

"Kagome es una dormilona."-dijo el chico riéndose de chica de pelo azabache. "Sota eres un pequeño…"-dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por su madre que le avisaba que su amiga Sango estaba afuera esperando por ella. Cuando Kagome salió se encontró con la chica del pelo color marrón oscuro en un moño y sus ojos marrones y una sonrisa grande.

"Kagome vámonos ya."-dijo la chica jalándola por la mano. "De acuerdo."-dijo Kagome sonriente. Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Rin que había llegado unos minutos antes y se encontraba sentada en un banco sonriendo como siempre. "Rin, ¿Qué haces?"-preguntó Sango sentándose al lado de ella. "Bueno…pues tratando de relajarme es nuestro primer año en la superior."-dijo Rin respirando hondo. "En eso tienes razón."-dijo Kagome agachándose. El timbre tocó y todos fueron a sus salones.

En el salón los maestros se presentaron y todo parecía ir de lo más bien. Pasó el día normal y cuando las chicas salieron de la escuela fueron para la casa de Kagome, la casa era una mansión color blanca y tenía todo lo que se pudieran imaginar. "Kagome, mamá me dijo que le dijera a tu mamá que mañana hay reunión del club."-dijo Sango sentándose en el sillón. "Ahhh y también tu mamá Rin."-concluyó diciendo Sango sonriendo. "Vamos hacer la tarea."-dijo Kagome sacando sus libretas. "Sí."-dijo Rin sonriendo.

Las chicas empezaron hacer la tarea y la terminaron rápido y sin problemas. Ya era de noche y Rin y Sango se fueron a sus casas. Kagome le dio un beso a su mamá en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente sucedió lo mismo con Kagome y Sota.

"Mi tonto hermano me molesta mucho."-dijo Kagome al llegar a la escuela enfadada. "Que bueno que yo no tengo."-dijo Rin sonriente como siempre. "Bueno pues Kohaku es muy bueno conmigo."-dijo Sango tratando de animar a su amiga.

"Mi preciosidad."-dijo una voz masculina. **_"No puede ser…"-_**pensó Sango con su mirada baja fue poco a poco subiéndola hasta que se encontró con un chico de pelo marrón y sus ojos marrones. "No puede ser…Miroku."-dijo Sango como una tonta (T.T). "Sí, Miroku mi querida Sango."-dijo el chico cogiendo la mano de Sango. "Sango creo que tienes un pretendiente."-dijo Kagome riendo. Sango estaba apunto de meterle un puño a Miroku cuando de repente tocó el timbre y se fueron felices.

"Quiero matar a Miroku."-dijo Sango metiéndole un puño a la pared. "Vamos Sango cálmate."-dijo Kagome dándole unas palmadas a Sango en la espalda. "Jejeje…eso es verdad cálmate."-dijo Rin sonriente. Las chicas entraron a su salón y el maestro mandó a Kagome al salón de décimo para darle una libreta a un chico y mandó a Rin a cuarto año a darle una nota a la maestra. Ambas chicas partieron a los lugares destinados para ellas.

Kagome abrió la puerta del salón lo que recibió de bienvenida fue un libretazo en la cara. Kagome se quedó paralizada y vio que un chico de cabello largo negro y ojos dorados, se reía de ella. "Miren al parecer la prepa es un imán para los libretazos."-dijo el chico de cabello oscuro. La cara de Kagome se puso roja como un tomate y todos se asustaron, excepto el chico de cabello oscuro.

"Mira descarado…"-dijo Kagome antes de meterle con la libreta al chico. "Tonta, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-dijo el chico apunto de meterle a Kagome. "Lo hice porque eres un descarado, idiota."-dijo la chica metiéndole de nuevo con la libreta. El chico de cabello oscuro le iba a meter a Kagome (pobre ⌐ ⌐), pero entró la maestra.

"Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?"-preguntó la maestra enfadada. Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a la maestra enfadado. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a las jóvenes de noveno?"-dijo la maestra sentándose en su escritorio de madera. "Me lo…ha dicho más de ochocientas veces."-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en su pupitre.

"Ahora jovencita, ¿Qué la trae por acá?"-preguntó la maestra muy amablemente. "Es que la maestra Halliwell me dijo que le entregara esta libreta a un estudiante de su salón."-respondió Kagome muy cortés. "¿De quien es la libreta?"-preguntó Inuyasha de presentado. Kagome lo miró de reojo muy enfadada y dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha-"Le pertenece al bufón de la clase." Inuyasha se enfadó, pero la maestra lo miró seriamente ya que él era él que había empezado todo. "Y déjame en dártela de la misma forma en que tú me recibiste."-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa malévola. Ella alzó su mano, Inuyasha no estaba asustado porque creía que no le iba a doler, cuando Kagome le tiró la libreta en la cara se la dejó marcada y todos se empezaron a reír de él.

----------------------------------------------Con Rin----------------------------------------------------

Rin iba por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta del salón de doce. Ella estaba muy asustada porque ella era prepa y la iban a molestar. Fue abriendo la puerta lentamente hasta que pudo ver a los estudiantes, fue entrando poco a poco y notó que no le habían hecho nada. Llegó hasta la maestra y le dio la nota. Cuando iba de regreso choco con un chico de pelo largo color plateado y sus ojos dorados, cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos se quedo paralizada. El chico la ayudo a parar y le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella dijo que sí con la cabeza. De repente Rin recuperó su estabilidad y no sabía que hacer.

"Lo lamento…perdón."-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. "No tienes que pedirme perdón."-respondió el chico algo amable, pero un poco serio. "Es que soy un poco torpe a veces."-dijo la chica con una gotita de anime en la cabeza. "¿Cómo te llamas?"-preguntó el chico seriamente. "Yo…me llamo Rin."-dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Yo soy Sesshomaru."-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano. Ella miró su mano y extendió la de ella y se saludaron (que tonto u/u). "Bueno ya me tengo que ir…espero verte después."-dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que el corazón de Rin comenzará a latir bien fuerte.

"**_¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?"-_**se preguntaba Rin mientras iba de camino hacia su salón, por el camino se encontró con Kagome y notó que estaba enfadada.

"Kagome, ¿Qué te sucedió?"-preguntó Rin con una sonrisa. "Un estúpido chico me metió con una libreta."-respondió Kagome mega enojada. "Hay Kagome…me paso algo genial…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."-dijo Rin con corazones en los ojos y corazoncitos alrededor de ella. "¿Qué te pasó?"-preguntó Kagome intrigada. "Choque con un chico se llama Sesshomaru."-dijo Rin suspirando. "¿de que grado?"-preguntó Kagome tratando de soltarle la lengua a Rin y le contara todo. "Es de doce."-respondió sin ver el plan de Kagome. "¡WOW!...yo quisiera que eso me pasara a mí."-dijo Kagome al igual que Rin con corazones en los ojos y corazoncitos alrededor.

"Tenemos que entrar al salón."-dijo Rin preocupada. "Hay es verdad…vámonos."-dijo Kagome jalando a Rin por el brazo. Cuando llegaron al salón todos los estudiantes estaban dormidos y la maestra leyendo un libro de Historia. "Y nosotras preocupadas por llegar al salón…todos están dormidos."-dijo Rin sonriente. Ambas chicas se deslizaron por el piso y llegaron a sus pupitres sin ser notadas. Cuando por fin pudieron dormirse toco el timbre y se tuvieron que levantar para ir a la hora de almuerzo, ya que la maestra de historia reemplazo a las otras cuatro maestras porque habían faltado y las cuatro horas habló sobre historia.

"Ya es la hora de almuerzo…nos faltan dos horas y salimos de esta escuela."-dijo Kagome sentándose en una mesa con Rin y Sango. "Vamos…no pudo ser tan malo…además hiciste lo correcto te diste a respetar."-dijo Sango dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kagome. De repente se sentaron con ellas, Miroku, Inuyasha y todos sus amigos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Kagome tratando de mantener la ira dentro. "Vine a saludar a mi gran amiga…la prepa."-contestó Inuyasha en un tono burlón y todos se comenzaron a reír, excepto Miroku que estaba muy ocupado recibiendo cachetadas por parte de Sango. "Y déjame saludarte también."-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa malévola. "Aquí tienes tu saludo."-dijo Kagome tirándole la bandeja en la cara a Inuyasha y se fue con Sango y Rin.

"Niña estúpida me las vas a pagar."-dijo Inuyasha mega enfadado. Sesshomaru había visto toda la escena y notó que esa chica no era normal al igual que sus amigas Sango y Rin. **_"Tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme a Rin para ver lo que tiene."-_**se decía constantemente para él.

El almuerzo siguió de lo más normal, incluyendo a Sango metiéndole cachetadas a Miroku. "Lo que hace el amor."-dijo Miroku cuando toco el timbre. "El amor…idiota."-dijo Sango dándole una última cachetada en la hora de almuerzo.

La última clase de ellos tomaba dos horas y era educación física esa era la clase más odiada por las chicas. "A mi me gusta la educación física."-dijo Sango sin entender porque Kagome y Rin la odiaban. "A nosotras no."-decían ambas a la misma vez. De repente sonó un pito y todos se pusieron en fila india.

"Hoy tienen que darle 15 vueltas a la cancha, 50 "jumpin-jacks" y 50 "push-ups"…entendieron."-dijo el maestro bien rudo. "Este maestro nos quiere matar."-dijo Kagome refunfuñando mientras iba por la segunda vuelta con Rin. "¿Dónde esta Sango?"-preguntó Rin. "Sango ya va por la vuelta 6 vuelta."-dijo Kagome mientras trataba de no perder el aire. "¡Qué! Ya ella va por la 6."-exclamó Rin incrédula. "No…ahora va por la 8."-dijo Kagome mientras cruzaba de nuevo la meta. "No te preocupes Kagome solamente nos faltan 11 vueltas."-dijo Rin respirando hondo. Siguieron corriendo hasta terminar las vueltas y empezaron hacer los "jumpin-jacks". De repente pareció Sango muy calmada y como si no hubiera echo nada.

"¿Por qué no estas haciendo los "jumpin-jacks"?"-preguntó Rin cansada. "Porque ya los hice."-dijo Sango sonriente. "Si quieren las puedo ayudar."-dijo Sango bien bajito para que no la escucharan. "Sí…por favor."-dijeron ambas. "De acuerdo…hagan por lo menos 25 "jumpin-jacks" y 25 "push-ups" y yo le digo al maestro que los hicieron completos."-dijo Sango con una guiñada. Ambas hicieron lo que dijo Sango y pudieron terminar vivas de ahí. El timbre tocó y todas las chicas salieron voladas de ahí.

"Que bueno que terminamos."-dijo Kagome feliz. "Sango…gracias."-dijeron ambas abrazándola y Sango les sonrió. "Bueno…hoy vamos para la casa de Rin."-dijo Sango muy animada ya que le gustaba la casa de Rin por los perritos lindos (marca Shit-zu) que tenía. "Sango…mi perrita tubo seis cachorritos y mi mamá me dejo regalarte uno a ti y a Kagome."-dijo Rin sonriente. Ambas chicas sonrieron bien grande y la abrazaron provocando que se cayeran todas al piso.

"Un perrito…mi mamá no se va a poder negar porque es un regalo."-dijo Sango felizmente. "Ni mis padres."-dijo Kagome como si estuviera cantando. "Debí imaginar que esto me pasaría alguna vez."-dijo Rin mirando como sus amigas actuaban como locas. "Bueno vámonos."-dijo Rin jalando a sus dos amigas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rin todas estaban sonrientes y alegres. Rin le dio un perrito a Sango y a Kagome y ambas quedaron maravilladas con ellos. Luego de un rato en la casa de Rin ambas chicas se fueron para sus casas.

---------------------------------------------En otro lugar-----------------------------------------------

"Esa estúpida de Kagome me las va a pagar."-decía Inuyasha mirándose en el espejo. "Sí claro…esa chica te tiró la bandeja encima y tu no hiciste nada."-dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía como Inuyasha se enfadaba cada vez más. "Y tú, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?"-preguntó Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru. "Porque no me meto en problemas de pareja."-contestó Sesshomaru saliendo del cuarto.

…Continuará…


	2. Otro Encuentro

Cap. 02: Otro Encuentro…

En la casa de Kagome pasaba lo que siempre pasa por las mañanas con Sota y Kagome. "Sota, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"-dijo Kagome parándose de su cama. "Oye tengo que ganarme la vida."-dijo Sota recibiendo un dinero de su madre por haber despertado a Kagome. "Mamá prefiero un reloj despertador que a Sota brincando en mi cama."-dijo Kagome ya lista para ir a la escuela. "Lo pensare."-dijo su madre riendo.

De camino a la escuela Kagome se encontró con Inuyasha y trató de pasar calladita para que él no la escuchara, ni la viera, pero se dio cuenta y la paró.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-preguntó Kagome dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "Yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer."-dijo Inuyasha tratando de hacerse el arrepentido. "Sabes…no sirves para actuar."-dijo Kagome riendo. "De acuerdo…se que apesto actuando, pero esto es en verdad…tu me gustas."-dijo el chico haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara. "Pues yo pienso que eres un tonto."-dijo Kagome tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano. Kagome trató de huir, pero él la jaló para atrás y la agarró por la cintura. "Mira estúpido…si no me sueltas."-dijo Kagome antes de ser interrumpida. "¿Si no te suelto, que?"-dijo Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara más, fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de Kagome y los besó, fue un beso tierno, pero largo hasta que Kagome empujó a Inuyasha y por poco lo mata.

"¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? Degenerado…"-dijo Kagome tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y poniendo cara de enfadada. "Te dije que me gustas…y pues te bese."-dijo Inuyasha acercándose nuevamente a Kagome, pero esta vez Kagome le metió a Inuyasha antes de que él pudiera haber echo algo.

"Ya veo…no soy el único en la escuela que recibe golpes por amor."-dijo una voz detrás de Inuyasha (¿Quién será? ⌐ ⌐). Cuando Inuyasha se volteo se encontró con Miroku, que por cierto es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. "Miroku no fastidies…por favor."-dijo Inuyasha enfadado. "Pero mi amigo…estas enamorado y recibiste un golpe de amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?"-dijo Miroku riendo. "Me siento como un completo idiota."-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Miroku. "Bienvenido a mi mundo…Inuyasha."-dijo Miroku caminando para la escuela. "Yo que no quería entrar a tu mundo."-dijo Inuyasha caminando tras Miroku.

Kagome entró a la escuela y se encontró con Sango y Rin. "Chicas… ¿A qué no adivinan que me paso?"-dijo Kagome poniendo a sus amigas en curiosidad. "¿Qué te paso? Dinos…porfa…"-dijeron ambas chicas muy curiosas. "Pues el estúpido de ayer…me besó y me confesó que me amaba."-dijo Kagome un poco ilusionada. "Kagome soy yo o tu estas ilusionada con ese chico."-dijo Sango mirando lo ilusionada que estaba Kagome. "Pues déjame decirte que eres tu…yo no estoy ilusionada."-dijo Kagome negando todo. "Pues yo creo que no es así…para mí tú sí estas ilusionada y ya son dos contra ti."-dijo Rin sonriente como siempre. "Odio cuando se ponen del mismo lado siempre pierdo yo."-dijo Kagome cruzando sus brazos. "Bueno…así es la vida."-dijo Rin mirando a donde estaba Sesshomaru. Kagome miró para donde estaba mirando Rin y vio al tal Sesshomaru y no le dio muy buena espina el chico.

"Rin, ese es Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?"-preguntó Kagome. "Sí…es él"-dijo Rin en un suspiro. "Rin…no es en mala gana, pero ese Sesshomaru…no me da buena espina…por favor ten cuidado, ¿Sí?"-dijo Kagome temiendo un poco la reacción de Rin. "Kagome no te preocupes todo estará bien…además si él resulta ser malo…ustedes van a estar ahí para mí, ¿verdad?"-dijo Rin sonriente. "Dalo por echo."-dijeron ambas chicas sonrientes.

Sesshomaru notó que Rin lo miraba así que se acercó a ella y Kagome y Sango se fueron deseándole buena suerte. "Rin… ¿Cómo estas?"-preguntó Sesshomaru sin encontrar más nada que decir. "Yo…am…estoy bien."-dijo Rin algo turbado. "¿Me puedo sentar?"-preguntó Sesshomaru mirando al asiento al lado de ella. "Claro que te puedes sentar."-dijo Rin moviendo sus libros. "Gracias."-respondió el chico ayudándole con un libro. "¿Y tu cómo estas?"-preguntó Rin nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Rin…yo me preguntaba… ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?"-preguntó Sesshomaru amable, pero como siempre serio. "Claro…sí."-dijo Rin poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. "Bueno…va hacer mañana que es viernes a las 6:00 p.m. y yo te busco a tu casa."-dijo Sesshomaru mirando como cada vez que hablaba se ponía nerviosa. "Sí…tengo que darte mi dirección, ¿verdad?"-dijo la chica casi en un hilo de voz y sacando un papel. Apuntó su dirección y se la dio a Sesshomaru. "Bueno…pues nos vemos…"-dijo dejando a Rin sola y sin poder respirar casi.

"Hay no ya se le olvido como respirar."-dijo Kagome riéndose. "Pobre…habrá que llamar a Sesshomaru para que le de respiración de boca a boca."-dijo Sango sentándose al lado de Rin. "Chicas…tengo una cita."-dijo Rin emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. "¡QUE!"-dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas. "Que bueno…tienes una cita."-dijo Kagome sin poder creerlo. "¡wow! Nuestra peque esta creciendo."-dijo Sango sonriente. "Pero necesito que me ayuden…necesito…ropa…maquillaje…lo que sea para verme linda."-dijo Rin entusiasmada. "Y decían que yo era la ilusionada…pues lo de la ropa y el maquillaje no los dejas a nosotras."-dijo Kagome sonriente. "Hay gracias…chicas ustedes son las mejores amigas…que he tenido…"-dijo Rin abrazándolas a ambas.

"Hola…corazón."-dijo una voz muy, pero muy reconocida para Sango. "¿Por qué a mi?"-dijo Sango porque ya estaba traumada con Miroku. "Miroku dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz?"-dijo Sango sin voltear a mirarlo. "Yo quiero que aceptes ir en una cita conmigo."-dijo el chico volteándola y acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero Sango le metió otra cachetada. "Acepto ir a una tonta cita contigo, pero prométeme que me dejaras en paz."-dijo Sango extendiendo su mano. "De acuerdo…acepto tus condiciones."-dijo Miroku extendiendo su mano e hicieron el pacto.

"Que pacto el de ellos."-dijo Kagome sentándose en la banca con Rin. "Ahora ambas tienen citas."-dijo Kagome sonriendo. "Solamente faltas tú."-dijo Rin. "Sí es verdad…a lo mejor Inuyasha te invita a salir."-dijo Sango. "Pues déjenme decirle que ambas están equivocadas…sí tengo una cita…con Kouga."-dijo Kagome sonriente. "Kouga el chico más guapo de décimo…bueno eso dice en el periódico de la escuela."-dijo Sango al ver como sus dos amigas la miraron. "Sí ese mismo."-dijo Kagome levantando sus cejas y levantándose del banco. "También leí que Kouga e Inuyasha son enemigos mortales."-dijo Sango y cuando Kagome oyó eso se volteó rápidamente. "Bueno….eso es genial…así Inuyasha no me molestará más."-dijo Kagome volviéndose a su camino. "Kagome acepta que el chico te trae loquita."-dijo Sango. "¿Qué chico?"-preguntó Kagome sarcásticamente. "Inuyasha."-dijo Sango ya enfadada porque Kagome no quería demostrar sus sentimientos. "Pues tú también acepta que Miroku te atrae."-dijo Kagome un poco enfadada. "No me atrae."-dijo Sango ya apunto de estallar. "El día en que tú aceptes que te gusta Miroku…yo aceptaré que me gusta Inuyasha…trato."-dijo Kagome. "Trato."-dijo Sango.

"Okay…ya dejen de pelear."-dijo Rin que estuvo en el medio de la conversación tratando de meter paz, pero ellas no querían la paz. "De acuerdo…perdón Kagome."-dijo Sango ya más calmada. "No hay problema…"-dijo Kagome sonriente.

El timbre tocó y todo el día fue genial, pero Sango extraño que Miroku la molestara y Kagome solamente pensaba en el beso que le dio Inuyasha. "Vamos a casa de Sango para buscarle una ropa muy linda para que Miroku se quede babeando."-dijo Kagome riéndose. "Tonta…⌐ ⌐"-dijo Sango. "Vamos…primero ayudamos a Sango…y luego me ayudan a mi y por último ayudamos a Kagome."-dijo Rin llevándose a sus amigas.

Las chicas tenían todo preparado lo único que faltaba era que llegara el día tan esperado. "Bueno…mañana…no hay clases y tenemos cita…nada puede salir mal."-dijo Kagome saliendo de casa de Sango.

"Así que tienes una cita con Kouga."-dijo una voz masculina y sonaba muy enfadado. "Sí…tengo una cita con él."-respondió la joven sin importarle lo celoso que estaba el chico. El chico se acercó a ella y le acarició su rostro. Kagome se quedó seria y como si no le causara ningún efecto lo que él hiciera. "Vamos…Inuyasha…date por vencido…Kouga te ganó."-dijo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha se enfadara más y la agarró por sorpresa y la besó esta vez fue ruda, pero no duro mucho ya que Kagome lo rompió y le metió una cachetada a Inuyasha por ser tan estúpido.

Kagome salió corriendo y llegó a su casa donde su sirvienta le preguntó si estaba bien. Kagome la miró enfadada y la sirvienta se asustó. "Lo lamento…lo que pasa es que un estúpido…chico me está molestando demasiado."-dijo Kagome sentándose en el sofá, pero cuando se sentó el sofá se rompió y se cayó al piso como una guanábana. "Srta. Kagome, ¿se encuentra bien?"-preguntó la sirvienta asustada. "Sí…estoy bien…gracias por preocuparte… Ayame."-respondió Kagome mareada (.). "Ya veo…⌐ ⌐."-dijo Ayame con una sonrisa. Kagome se paró y se fue a su cuarto media mareada. "Pobre Kagome…"-dijo Ayame mientras limpiaba la casa.

…Continuará…


	3. Las Citas Primera Parte

Cap.03: Las Citas (Primera Parte)

-----------------------------------------------Por teléfono----------------------------------------------

"Sango… ¿nerviosa por su cita?"-preguntó Kagome cerrando la puerta de su cuarto. "Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa por las barbaridades que pueda hacer Miroku."-contestó Sango y sonaba muy honesta. "Rin no has hablado en toda la conversación."-dijo Kagome preocupada por lo que le sucedía a su amiga. "Sí, estoy aquí…chicas…necesito de su ayuda…es que no se que decirle a Sesshomaru cuando lo vea y cada vez que lo veo se me traba la lengua."-dijo Rin entrecortado y muy apenada. "Bueno…Ayame dice…que uno debe hacerse la difícil…no puedes hacerte la fácil."-dijo Kagome pensando en lo que había dicho. "¿Acaso esa Ayame ha salido a citas?"-preguntó Sango un poco interesada. "Sip, ha salido con más de 20 chicos y tiene la misma edad que yo."-dijo Kagome un poco aturdida. Sango y Rin se comenzaron a reír y Kagome tampoco pudo aguantar la risa.

-----------------------------------------En la casa de los Taisho--------------------------------------

"Hoy es mi cita con esa tal Rin…se nota que la ingenua está totalmente perdida por mi."-dijo Sesshomaru riendo. "Sí…que bueno por ti."-dijo Inuyasha enfadado. "¿Por qué tan enfadado?"-preguntó Sesshomaru mientras veía como Inuyasha se ponía rojo de la furia. "Es esa estúpida Kagome Higurashi."-contestó Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá. "¿Qué hizo esa chica ahora?"-preguntó Sesshomaru muy interesado. "La tonta esa…va a salir con Kouga…y me rechazó por segunda vez."-dijo Inuyasha furioso. "Eso te pasa porque no aprendes de tu hermano mayor."-dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a su cuarto. "Si me disculpa tengo que irme a preparar para mi cita."-concluyó diciendo Sesshomaru entrando a su habitación.

------------------------------------------------Casa de Kagome---------------------------------------

Kagome estaba en su cuarto recostada sobre su cama pensando todavía en el beso que se había dado con Inuyasha y se preguntaba porque se sintió tan nerviosa. "Tonto Inuyasha…"-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa que ni ella misma podía explicar. **_"Ya casi son las 5:00 p.m."-_**pensó Kagome mientras se paraba para irse a bañar.

Ayame estaba abajo vestida con un traje corto muy revelador color rosa, su pelo anaranjado recogido en un moño y unos tacones altos. La chica esperaba por su cita porque ella también tenía una. La puerta sonó y ella fue abrir cuando abrió se encontró con un chico de pelo largo recogido en un moño color negro (el pelo es color negro) y ojos marrones. Ella le sonrió y él se quedó asombrado con la belleza de la chica, pero ella lo invitó a entrar.

"Kagome…te vinieron a buscar."-dijo la chica por un intercom por donde Kagome la oyó. "Sí…ya bajo."-dijo Kagome nerviosa.

"Así que te llamas Kouga, ¿verdad?"-dijo Ayame sonriendo. "Sí, ¿y tu eres?"-preguntó Kouga mirando directamente a sus ojos. "Yo me llamo Ayame."-dijo la chica sonriente. La puerta tocó de nuevo y Ayame la fue abrir lo que hizo que Kouga se quedará mirándola embelezado. Cuando Ayame abrió la puerta un chico entró y cogió a Ayame por la cintura y la besó, esto hizo que Kouga sintiera un poco de celos, pero no le dio mucha importancia. "Kouga…puedes decirle a Kagome que me fui."-dijo Ayame mirando a Kouga sonriente. "Sí…claro."-dijo Kouga un poco enfadado.

"Ya estoy aquí"-dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras con un traje corto color negro y unos tacones negros, su pelo estaba suelto y le llegaba a su cintura. "Ka…Kagome…te vez hermosa."-dijo Kouga boquiabierto. "Gracias."-dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada. Kouga cogió a Kagome por el brazo y se fueron…

-------------------------------------------------Casa de Rin--------------------------------------------

-"Mamá, ¿Qué piensas?"-preguntó Rin con un traje medio escotado y corto color blanco, el traje le quedaba un poco ajustado y dejaban que se vieran bien las curvas de la muchacha, tenía unos tacones altos color blanco y el pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño. "Rin…te vez hermosa…si ese tal Sesshomaru no queda impresionado por como te vez debe de estar ciego."-dijo su madre muy sorprendida y mirando tiernamente a su hija.

"**_Ya mi bebe es todo una mujer…recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando comenzaba a llorar por cualquier cosa."-_**se decía su mamá mientras miraba felizmente a su hija. "Mamá…estoy nerviosa."-dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su madre en sus pensamientos. "Pero, ¿Por qué? si te vez hermosísima."-dijo su madre untándole un poco de maquillaje. "Es que…cuando veo a Sesshomaru la lengua se me traba."-dijo la chica sonrojada. "Es fácil…tu eres la mejor actriz en la escuela…actúa…piensa que estas en un "set" y habla normal…eso si no quiero por ningún motivo que caigas en sus garras…y acuerda que no puedes mencionar nada sobre…"-dijo su madre antes de ser interrumpida por Rin. "Sí…mamá…ya se de lo que no podemos hablar…lo único que espero es que Kagome y Sango no suelten la lengua."-dijo Rin sentándose al lado de su madre.

"Bueno…ya estas lista…me voy y recuerda lo que dije."-dijo su madre saliendo del cuarto. Su mamá iba bajando las escaleras cuando tocaron la puerta y fue a abrirla. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un chico que se notaba que era como tres años más grande que ella, tenía el pelo suelto largo color plateado (ya saben…quien es) y sus ojos dorados, llevaba un gabán negro puesto lo que lo hacía lucir muy bello.

"Tu debes ser Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?"-dijo la mamá de Rin mirando a Sesshomaru seriamente. "Sí…soy yo."-dijo Sesshomaru seriamente y un poco frío. **_"¿Por qué mi hija tiene que coger a los hombres más raros?"_**-se preguntaba su madre. "¿Cómo se llama usted?"-preguntó Sesshomaru seco, pero respetuosamente. "Yo me llamo Yayoi."-dijo la mamá de Rin seria.

"Perdón por la tardanza."-dijo Rin bajando las escaleras. Cuando Sesshomaru la vio se quedo asombrado por lo linda que se veía. "Bueno vámonos."-dijo Sesshomaru un poco serio y tomando a Rin por el brazo.

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta del carro a Rin y la ayudo a montarse. Luego se fueron de allí y Sesshomaru no podía dejar de ver a Rin por el espejo del carro. **_"Acuérdate de lo que dijo mamá actúa…solamente actúa y tu lengua no se trabará."_**-pensaba Rin a cada rato.

-------------------------------------------En la casa de Sango-----------------------------------------

"Mamá…no quiero salir con ese chico."-decía Sango constantemente, tenía un traje negro corto de tirillas y con el pelo suelto. "¿Quién te manda a aceptar?"-dijo su mamá sonriente. "Lo se fui una tonta."-dijo Sango sentándose en un sofá. Sango ya estaba furiosa porque Miroku no llegaba y ya había pasado media hora, cuando de repente la puerta sonó y ella abrió enfadada. Ahí estaba el tonto de Miroku con una sonrisa que hizo que a Sango le dieran ganas de meterle una cachetada por llegar tarde, pero la chica se contuvo porque estaba su madre ahí.

"Mi bella Sango…pareces un ángel acabado de bajar del cielo."-dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango sonrojara un poco. "Vámonos tonto."-dijo la chica jalándolo por la mano. "Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido terminará la cita."-concluyó diciendo Sango montándose al carro. "Mi Sanguito, va a ir conmigo a una citita."-cantaba Miroku felizmente, pero fue moviendo su mano poco a poco hasta tratar de tocar a Sango, pero ella ya estaba preparada y lo abofeteo (u.uU).

-------------------------------------------La cita de Kagome y Kouga-------------------------------

Kouga trataba de enfocarse en Kagome, pero algo lo tenía desconcentrado solamente recordaba el beso que se dio Ayame con el chico que apreció en la puerta, por cierto que se llama Rafa (soy un poco olvidadiza).

"Kouga, ¿estas bien?"-le preguntó Kagome un poco preocupada ya que había notado que el chico había estado distraído. "Sí…claro que estoy bien."-dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa. Kagome le sonrió par atrás y le preguntó si ya sabía lo que quería de comer. Kouga dijo que sí con la cabeza y llamaron al mesero.

"Sí, ¿ya saben lo que quieren de comer?"-preguntó el mesero amablemente. Kagome ordenó y Kouga. Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina del restaurante preparando un plan para arruinar la cita de Kagome con Kouga. Cuando el mesero entró a la cocina Inuyasha lo atacó y lo enseró en un cuarto y le quito la ropa al mesero…

…¿Continuará?...


	4. Las Citas Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solamente Rafa.**_

_**Nota: Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personas que leen el fic y por dejar reviews, muchas gracias.**_

Cap.04: Las Citas (Segunda Parte)

Como ya había dicho Inuyasha le quito la ropa al mesero y lo enseró en un cuarto. Él se puso la ropa y una gorra recogiendo su largo pelo negro y tapándose un poco los ojos para que no lo reconocieran (u.uU). Inuyasha salió afuera con una bandeja para llevarla a una mesa y le pasó por el lado a la pareja que parecía que se estaban llevando bien.

"Ella no sabe que le espera."-dijo Inuyasha bien bajito para que no lo escucharan. Inuyasha seguía vigilando la pareja mientras iba por las mesas atendiendo a gente.

"Oiga mesero."-dijo un viejito que se pasaba llamando a Inuyasha a cada rato. "Mire viejito su sopa no tiene cucarachas."-dijo Inuyasha enfadado. "Lo se, es que ya no quiero la sopa…quiero bistec."-dijo el viejito haciendo que Inuyasha se enfadara más. "Mire viejo me hizo ir a la cocina más de cinco veces para traerle una sopa y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO LA QUIERE."-dijo Inuyasha enfadado y votando fuego de la ira. "Sí…y me quiere traer para mi adorada esposa una champaña y agua."-concluyó diciendo el viejito sonriente. **_"Viejo estúpido…espero que me paguen bien por esto."_**-pensaba Inuyasha mientras iba a la cocina por sexta vez.

Inuyasha salió de la cocina y vio que Kouga estaba cogiendo la mano de Kagome y se enfadó. Cuando Inuyasha pasó por el lado de Kouga hizo como si se tropezara y le tiró el agua encima a Kouga. Kouga se paró enfadado y le iba a meter un puño al mesero (Kouga no sabe que es Inuyasha), pero Kagome lo detuvo.

"Perdón…fue un accidente."-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo otra voz. "Sí…Kouga fue solamente un accidente."-dijo Kagome agarrando la mano de Kouga. Kouga se resignó y se sentó de nuevo. "Por favor la próxima vez tenga más cuidado."-dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Inuyasha dijo que sí con la cabeza y se fue a entregar la champaña.

"Viejo aquí tiene su tonta champaña."-dijo Inuyasha enfadado. El viejito cogió el champaña y le dio una propina a Inuyasha. "Toma…por soportarme…ningún mesero había podido soportarme."-dijo el viejito tomando la mano de Inuyasha y poniendo mucho dinero en su mano. "Bueno…gracias."-dijo Inuyasha contando el dinero.

"Mesero…aquí."-dijo Kouga llamando al Inuyasha. "¿Por qué?"-dijo Inuyasha bajito. "¿Qué quieren?"-preguntó Inuyasha fingiendo la voz. "¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra comida que no llega?"-preguntó Kouga de muy mal humor. "Voy a chequear su tonta comida…esta es la mesa 14…iré a chequear."-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo su voz, pero Kagome noto algo raro en ese mesero.

"La comida de la mesa 14."-dijo Inuyasha entrando a la cocina. "Aquí…está."-dijo el cocinero poniéndola en una bandeja. Cuando Inuyasha miró la bandeja sonrió malvadamente.

--------------------------------Cita de Rin y Sesshomaru--------------------------------------------

"**_Este lugar debe ser muy caro."-_**pensó Rin, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a esos lugares. "Bueno Rin…debo decir que te vez hermosa."-dijo Sesshomaru tratando de enamorarla. "Gracias."-dijo ella sin tartamudear. "No tienes que darme las gracias…yo soy él que debo dar gracias por que aceptaras salir conmigo."-dijo Sesshomaru poniendo a Rin de nuevo nerviosa. "¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cuando hablo?"-preguntó Sesshomaru haciéndose el cínico porque él sabía porque ella se ponía nerviosa. "Nerviosa…yo no estoy nerviosa."-dijo Rin ocultando su nerviosismo. "No lo estas."-dijo Sesshomaru incrédulo.

Sesshomaru cogió la mano de Rin y le dio un beso. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero trato de no hacer o decir una tontería.

"¿Qué van a ordenar?"-preguntó un mesero interrumpiendo el momento. Sesshomaru se enfado un poco porque estaba logrando lo que quería, pero no pudo. "Yo quiero…langosta."-dijo Rin nerviosa. "Yo quiero lo mismo que ella."-dijo Sesshomaru seriamente haciendo que el mesero se asustara un poco. "Les traeré la comida lo más rápido posible."-dijo el mesero amablemente refiriéndose a Rin. "Gracias."-dijo Rin amablemente y con una sonrisa.

"Si no conociera bien…ese chico te está tratando de enamorar."-dijo Sesshomaru un poco enfadado. "¿De verdad?"-dijo Rin sonriente y notando que Sesshomaru estaba un poco celoso. "Sesshomaru… ¿acaso estás celoso?"-dijo Rin poniendo su codo encima de la mesa y su mano aguantaba su cara que la tenía recostada de ella. "¿Celoso…yo?"-dijo Sesshomaru como en tono de burla. "Sí…"-dijo Rin sonriente. "¿Por qué yo tendría celos de ese tipo?"-dijo Sesshomaru creyéndose más lindo. "Bueno…Sesshomaru….él no tiene nada que envidiarte…mira tiene pelo amarrillo y tiene unos ojos hermosos (son color verde claro…es que me gustan los ojos verdes…u.uU)."-dijo Rin haciendo que a Sesshomaru le crecieran los celos. "Sí…que me importa."-dijo Sesshomaru enfadado. Rin comenzó a reírse y Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola.

"**_No…puede ser que me este enamorando de esta mocosa."-_**pensó Sesshomaru mientras veía como Rin sonreía. "Sesshomaru…sólo estaba bromeando."-dijo la chica viendo lo enfadado que estaba Sesshomaru. "Pues…sonaba como si lo dijeras en verdad."-dijo Sesshomaru medio enfadado. **_"Definitivamente esta celoso."-_**pensó Rin. "Lo que pasa es que yo soy actriz en la escuela…y por eso sonó real."-dijo la chica riendo. "¿Por qué siempre sonríes?"-preguntó Sesshomaru medio serio. "No se…me gusta sonreír."-contestó la chica mirando a su alrededor. Sesshomaru cogió la mano de Rin y se iba acerando a los labios de la chica, lo que la puso bien nerviosa. "Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces?"-ella dijo un poco asustada. Sesshomaru ignoró las palabras de la chica y seguía acercándose a los labios de la chica.

"Aquí…esta su comida."-dijo el mesero volviendo a interrumpir. Sesshomaru se volvió a enojar con el mesero, pero se contuvo. "Gracias."-dijo Rin tomando su plato. Ambos comenzaron a comer y durante la cena no paso nada. "Bueno…Rin nos vamos."-dijo Sesshomaru pagándole al mesero.

----------------------------------Cita de Sango y Miroku (u.uU) -----------------------------------

"Mi hermosa…Sango, sabes eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida."-dijo Miroku con corazones en los ojos. "Miroku…eso se lo dices a todas las chicas que ves."-dijo Sango media enfadada. **_"Llevo aquí solamente media hora y ya estoy enfadada."-_**pensó Sango mirando como Miroku miraba a todas las mujeres que entraban. "Miroku…no tienes remedio…eres un pervertido."-dijo Sango bajando su cabeza. "Claro que tengo remedio…tan sólo pídeme que deje de mirar a las mujeres y lo hago."-dijo Miroku tomando las manos de Sango. "De acuerdo…vamos a ver cuanto duras…no mires a ninguna chica que no sea a mi."-dijo Sango sonriendo malévolamente. "Lo haré por todo el amor que siento por ti."-dijo Miroku besando las manos de Sango. "Deja eso o te mato."-dijo Sango seria. Miroku se asusto y la soltó rápidamente.

"Aquí tienen su comida."-dijo el mesero poniendo los platos en la mesa. "Gracias."-dijo Sango con una pequeña sonrisa. Miroku se paró enfadado y Sango le dijo que se sentara y él lo hizo. **_"Esta actuando como un perrito."-_**pensó Sango y sin darse cuenta lo miró tiernamente. Ambos comieron y terminaron de comer y Miroku por primera vez pagaba una cuenta.

"Bueno…Miroku debo…decir que fue una gran cita…espero…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…espero que se pueda repetir."-dijo Sango dándole un beso en la mejilla a Miroku. "Pero…el lunes en la escuela será como siempre yo pegándote."-dijo la chica sonriente lo que hizo que Miroku se sintiera en el cielo y los ángeles cantaran a coro: "Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya" Sango entro a su casa y Miroku estaba todavía en sus sueños.

------------------------------------Rin y Sesshomaru--------------------------------------------------

"Gracias…por todo."-dijo Rin bajándose del carro. "De nada."-dijo Sesshomaru ayudándola a bajar. Rin se iba a ir, pero Sesshomaru la cogió por la cintura (ambos hermanos heredaron algo…cogen a las mujeres por las cintura. u.uU) y la besó. La chica se quedó sorprendida, pero le correspondió y no se sintió nerviosa. Sesshomaru no la quería dejar ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y la soltó. Rin no podía creer lo que había pasado y entró a su casa todavía incrédula.

Sesshomaru se montó en su carro y se fue por el camino sorprendido por lo que él mismo había echo. **_"¿Cómo pude hacer eso?...aunque la chiquilla no besa mal."-_**pensó Sesshomaru. "Pero aún así no conseguí lo que quería."-dijo enfadado.

-------------------------------Kagome y Kouga-------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga…Kagome pagaran."-dijo Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a la mesa con la comida. Inuyasha pasó por el lado de ellos, soltó la bandeja y le cayó encima a Kagome y a Kouga toda la comida.

"Eres un idiota."-dijo Kouga enfadado y cogió a Inuyasha por el cuello, pero Inuyasha se supo defender. "Vuelvo ahora."-dijo Inuyasha entrando a la cocina. Kagome se paró de la mesa y fue a la cocina mientras Kouga estaba en el baño.

"Mesero… ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?...o mejor dicho Inuyasha."-dijo Kagome con sus brazos cruzados. "Entonces…tú sabía que era yo."-dijo Inuyasha quitándose la gorra. "Sí… ¿Por qué quieres arruinar mi cita?"-preguntó Kagome parándose al frente de Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados. "Porque…ya te lo dije…Kagome…me gustas…estoy enamorado de ti y no quería que tú te enamoraras de él."-dijo Inuyasha y sonaba muy sincero. Kagome no podía creer que Inuyasha se hubiera enamorado de ella con todo lo que le hizo. "Pues si quieres saber nuestra cita no iba muy bien…él estaba muy distraído y al parecer es por una chica y creo que se quien es."-dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha. "De verdad."-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido. "Sí."-dijo Kagome subiéndole la mirada a Inuyasha y se enfrento con sus ojos dorados. Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

"Ka…go…me."-fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha sonriente. "Adiós Inuyasha nos vemos el lunes en la escuela."-dijo Kagome saliendo de la cocina y diciéndole a Kouga que se fueran. Kouga dijo que sí con su cabeza.

"Gracias por todo Kouga."-dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta de su casa, pero de repente se escucho un carro venir con la música bien alta. "Kouga…debes deberías irte, creo que Ayame está a punto de llegar con su novio."-dijo Kagome entrando a su casa. Kouga se escondió detrás de unos arbustos (Que presentado ⌐ ⌐).

"Bueno Rafa…me voy."-dijo Ayame bajándose del carro. "Espera Ayame."-dijo el chico bajándose también y acercándose a ella. "¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó la chica un poco temerosa. "Porque…no pasas la noche conmigo."-dijo el chico agarrando a Ayame por la mano. "Estas loco…claro que no."-dijo Ayame soltándose. Ayame se dirigió a la casa y Rafa la estaba persiguiendo y la agarró por la mano y la comenzó a jalar. Kouga salió de los arbustos y empujó al chico.

"Kouga."-dijo Ayame sorprendida. "No la toques."-dijo Kouga enfadado. "¿Quién te crees que eres?"-dijo Rafa enfadado. Kouga le metió un puño en la cara a Rafa y Rafa comenzó a votar sangre. "Esto me lo vas a pagar."-dijo Rafa montándose en su carro e yéndose. "¿Te encuentras bien?"-dijo Kouga mirando a Ayame. "Sí…muchas gracias."-dijo Ayame abrazando a Kouga. Kagome había visto todo desde su balcón y estaba sonriente. **_"Como lo supuse."-_**pensó la chica feliz.

…Continuará…

…_**Espero que les guste…jejejeeee… Kary2156**_


	5. ¿Una desilución podrá cambiar uncorazón?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen para nada...es una pena..u.uU_**

**_Nota: GRACIAS! a todos los que leen mi fanfic en realidad, muchas gracias y espero que les guste este cap. y no me quieran matar o asesinar, por favor! lo digo de ante mano pq cuando mis amigas lo leyeron dijeron q me iban a asesinar...u.uU_**

Cap.05¿Una Desilusión podrá cambiar un corazón?

Kagome había visto lo sucedido con Kouga y no estaba molesta porque ella sabía que el corazón de ella pertenecía a otro hombre. Kagome se fue a dormir y Kouga se despidió de Ayumi.

------------------------------------------------Por la mañana------------------------------------------

"Mamá…me voy con Sango y Rin para el centro comercial."-dijo Kagome saliendo de la casa. La mamá de Kagome le dio un beso en la frente y se metió de nuevo para la casa. Kagome siguió por su camino y busco a Sango y a Rin a su casa. Las chicas llegaron al centro comercial y lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a una tienda de ropa muy linda y fina.

"Miren que lindo…"-dijo Kagome enseñándole una falda corta "jeans". "Sí…es linda."-dijo Rin viendo la falda y tratando de quitársela a Kagome. "Sí, es linda, pero no va conmigo."-dijo Sango viendo unos "jeans". Kagome fue a la caja registradora y se compro la falda con unas camisas bien lindas. Rin se compró la misma falda, pero de color rosa y unas camisas. Sango se compró los jeans que tanto le gustaron con una camisa que le pegara al pantalón. Cuando las chicas salieron de la tienda se encontraron con una chica de pelo largo color negro y ojos marrones.

"Con permiso…me pueden decir¿Dónde esta el baño?"-preguntó la chica misteriosa un poco seria. Las tres chicas señalaron donde estaba el baño y siguieron su camino.

Las chicas se fueron a donde venden comida y se sentaron en una mesa a hablar. "Rin…si Sesshomaru no se impresiona con lo que te compraste…esta loco."-dijo Kagome dándole ánimos a su amiga. "Hablando de chicos…Sango… ¿Qué sucedió en tu cita?"-dijo Kagome mirando a Sango sonriente. "No quiero hablar de eso."-dijo Sango negándose rotundamente a hablar. "Vamos…Shango."-dijo Kagome con carita de perrito. Sango no podía ver la carita porque si no le contaba todo y no podía hacerlo. "No…lo lamento…la carita no te funcionara hoy."-dijo Sango ignorando a Kagome. "Vengo ahora…voy para el baño."-dijo Rin parándose de la silla. Rin se fue al baño y las otras dos se quedaron peleando.

Rin iba al baño cuando escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru y fue a saludarlo, pero luego escuchó la voz de una mujer. Rin fue a chequear que pasaba y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

"Sesshomaru…mi amor."-dijo la chica que Rin había conocido antes. "Hola…Kagura."-dijo Sesshomaru medio serio como siempre. "Mi vida…te extrañe un montón…y dime ya conseguiste lo que buscabas o no."-dijo Kagura besando a Sesshomaru. "No…pero estoy cerca."-dijo Sesshomaru besándola para atrás. "¿Qué tiene que ver esa tal Rin en todo esto?"-preguntó Kagura media celosa. "Rin…y sus amigas son las personas que tienen lo que yo busco…sus familias tienen la Chikon No Tamma…con esa perla…seriamos los dueños del mundo."-dijo Sesshomaru agarrando a Kagura por la cintura. "Y esa Rin no te importa¿verdad?"-dijo Kagura sonriendo. "Claro que no…es una chiquilla…tonta, que no sirve para nada…y además es horrible."-dijo Sesshomaru medio serio. "Bueno…así me gustan las cosas."-dijo Kagura abrazando a Sesshomaru.

Rin no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado. **_"Él solamente anda conmigo por la Perla por más nada."_**-pensó Rin mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. **_"¿Cómo fui tan estúpida y caí en su trampa?...Sesshomaru vas a ver lo que es estar enamorado y ser traicionado…y si crees que voy a decirte algo sobre la Perla…estas muy equivocado."-_**pensó Rin mientras salía de ahí y buscaba a sus amigas.

"Kagome…Sango vámonos."-dijo Rin jalándolas a ambas. Kagome y Sango la siguieron y estaban preocupadas por Rin. Las chicas se montaron en la limosina y se fueron para sus casas.

----------------------------------------------------Rin---------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru…eres un tonto…te odio."-dijo Rin bebiéndose unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Rin se fue a su balcón y no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru estaba destrozada, pero eso no la iba a detener con su venganza. "Sesshomaru estas me las vas a pagar."-dijo Rin llorando y secándose las lágrimas.

"Rin…acuéstate a dormir…mañana hay clases (ese día es domingo por si acaso n.nU)."-dijo la mamá de Rin tocando a la puerta. "De acuerdo mamá."-dijo Rin tratando de sonar lo más feliz posible.

**_"Mañana…debo actuar como siempre."-_**pensó Rin quedándose dormida.

------------------------------------Kagome y Sango por teléfono------------------------------------

"Rin actuó muy extraño hoy en el centro comercial."-dijo Kagome preocupada.

"Es verdad."-dijo Sango preocupada y bostezando. "Kagome me tengo que ir a dormir mañana te paso a recoger."-dijo Sango casi dormida.

"De acuerdo"-dijo Kagome sonriente.

----------------------------------------------Sesshomaru----------------------------------------------

"**_Mañana tendré que soportar a Rin todo el día."-_**pensó Sesshomaru un poco enfadado. **_"Lo que tengo que soportar por el poder de la perla."-_**terminó diciendo en sus pensamientos.

…¿Continuará?…

**_P.D. Como dije al principio espero q no me quieran asesinar, ni nada por estilo...y espero reviews, no importan q me digan q me quieren matar en realidad, jejejje!_**


	6. Una Rin Diferente

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes lamentablemente para mi no me pertenecen…**_

_**Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews! Y espero q sigan leyendo y q no me hayan mandado a matar…jejeje..n.nU**_

Cap.06: Una Rin Diferente

Era muy de mañana y como siempre Sota iba al cuarto de Kagome para levantarla, pero cuando entró ella no estaba. "Kagome… ¿Dónde estas?"-dijo Sota sorprendido. "Aquí."-dijo Kagome ya vestida y todo. "Pero…se supone que tú estés durmiendo y yo te levante."-dijo Sota confuso. "Bueno para ahorrarle dinero a mamá me compré un reloj y lo puse con alarma…y no necesito que tú me despiertes (⌐ ⌐)"-dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras. Sota miró a su mamá y ella sonrío.

"Sota no necesito más tus servicios."-dijo la mamá de Kagome. Sota se negaba a que su mamá no le pagara y la agarró por las piernas. "Sota suéltame."-dijo su madre un poco enfadada. Sota la soltó y se encerró en su cuarto tratando de descifrar un plan para deshacerse de su enemigo El Reloj.

Kagome ya había llegado a la escuela y se encontró con Sango y Rin. "Hola…chicas."-dijo Kagome sonriente. "Kagome te veo feliz."-dijo Sango sonriente. "Sí…lo que pasa es que mi hermano no pudo levantarme hoy."-dijo Kagome felizmente. "Jajaja…tu hermano debe de estar enfadado."-dijo Sango sin poder aguantar la risa. "Rin… ¿Qué te sucede?"-dijo Kagome un poco preocupada. "Nada…nada."-dijo Rin disimulando. "Rin somos amigas desde que tenemos uso de razón…nosotras sabemos que no estas bien."-dijo Sango mirando a Rin seriamente.

"Lo que pasa es que…"-dijo Rin en suspiro. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-preguntaron ambas chicas. Rin le contó todo lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru a sus amigas y ellas se quedaron asombradas. "Sesshomaru salía contigo para poder llegar a la perla."-dijo Kagome sorprendida. "Sí y les pido a ambas que tengan cuidado…porque él también sabe que sus padres tienen que ver con la perla."-dijo Rin. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"-preguntó Sango. "Le voy a pagar con la misma manera, pero primero tengo que enamorarlo…, pero no se como."-dijo Rin (n.nU). "Bueno puedes ignorarlo y coquetearle a los demás chicos."-sugirió Kagome. "Tienes razón…"-dijo Rin un poco triste y un poco feliz. "Rin…llegó Sesshomaru."-dijo Sango.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru y sintió tristeza y felicidad juntas. **_"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?"-_**se preguntaba Rin cuando miró a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru notó que Rin lo miraba y fue donde ella.

"Hola Rin."-dijo Sesshomaru serio. "Hola."-dijo Rin seria, pero a la misma vez en un tono seductor. Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido porque ella no había sonreído. "Rin…no sonreíste."-dijo Sesshomaru aún sorprendido. "Sí…lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada."-dijo Rin seductoramente. "¿Qué te tiene cansada?"-preguntó Sesshomaru curioso. "Pues tú sabes que hay muchos chicos persiguiéndome y pues ayer uno, por cierto bien bonito, me invitó a salir y me mantuvo despierta hasta tarde porque me quería convencer de que saliera con él…y después llamé a mis amigas y ellas me dijeron que le dijera que sí"-dijo Rin en un tono bien seductor. "¿Se puede saber quién es el chico?"-preguntó Sesshomaru un poco celoso. "Es…un chico que salió el año pasado…de la escuela y yo me sentí halagada cuando me invitó a mi a salir porque se acordó de mi."-dijo Rin y sonaba enamorada. "Veo que este chico es muy importante."-dijo Sesshomaru sonando cada vez más celoso. "Mira tienes suerte…por ahí viene, va a entrar a la escuela nuevamente."-dijo la chica señalando a un chico muy guapo y parecido a Sango, tiene el pelo corto color marrón claro y los ojos color marrón (No importa Sessho es mas besho -). Sesshomaru lo miro seriamente y el chico miro seriamente a Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru él es Kohaku, el hermano de Sango y Kohaku él es Sesshomaru."-dijo Rin introduciéndolos. Ambos chicos se miraron mal y se dieron la mano y se apretaron fuertemente. "Kohaku sobre tu proposición sí…me encantaría salir contigo."-dijo la chica con un tono seductor que hizo que Kohaku la mirara sorprendido. "¿Qué?"-dijo la chica sonriendo. Sesshomaru noto que ella sonrío con él y se enfadó. El timbre toco y Rin se despidió de Kohaku y no de Sesshomaru.

-----------------------------------------En el salón de 9----------------------------------------------

"**_Que bueno hoy Miroku no me ha molestado, pero debo de admitir que lo extraño."-_**pensaba Sango mirando por la ventana mientras el maestro daba su clase.

"**_Inuyasha…necesito verte."-_**pensaba Kagome dibujando a Inuyasha en la libreta y corazoncitos alrededor del chico.

"**_Note que Sesshomaru estaba celoso."-_**pensaba Rin feliz porque su plan estaba funcionando y porque Sesshomaru estaba celoso. El maestro estaba explicando todo con mucha precaución, pero las chicas estaban perdidas en otro mundo y no lograron entender nada.

------------------------------------------En el salón de 12-------------------------------------------

"**_¿Cómo se atreve? Ese maldito me va a pagar el haberse metido en mis planes."-_**pensaba Sesshomaru mientras golpeaba su pupitre fuertemente. El maestro se dio cuenta y cuando toco el timbre le dijo a Sesshomaru que no se fuera porque necesitaba hablar con él.

"Sesshomaru, te he notado muy distraído en la clase y que te enfadas mucho."-dijo el maestro tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Sesshomaru. "Maestro…lo lamento, pero no le puedo decir nada."-dijo Sesshomaru seriamente y con su mirada decía**_-"No te metas en lo que no te importa."_** El maestro trato de convencer a Sesshomaru, pero él no le decía nada. "Bueno pues vete, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a pegar a los pupitres ya has roto tres en un día."-dijo el maestro en un tono medio burlón e hizo que Sesshomaru se enfadara. "Se nota que es de bajo nivel."-dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del salón. El maestro se quedo sorprendido con el comentario de Sesshomaru.

…**_Continuará… _**

**_Bueno espero q les haya gustado…y gracias a todos por mandar reviews! Me han animado a continuar escribiendo…y hasta el proximo capitulo, jejejee u.uU _**


	7. Todo de acuerdo al plan

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, solamente me pertenece la idea, q es muy raro q se me ocurra una…jaja**_

_**GRACIAS! A todos los que leen, muchas gracias, y porfisss, dejen reviews!**_

Cap.07: Todo de acuerdo al plan

"Rin, ¿Cómo puedes ir en cita y en lunes?"-dijo su madre furiosa. "Mamá…mañana no hay clase porque es visita de padres y el miércoles tenemos gira."-dijo Rin haciendo que su madre se fuera del cuarto.

Rin estaba vistiéndose y maquillándose felizmente. Cuando terminó bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el mueble de la sala esperan a su cita. Pasaron unos minutos y Rin decidió salir afuera para esperar. Ella salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia un banquito que estaba en su patio.

"Ya esta tarde."-dijo Rin mirando las estrellas. "Bueno voy a esperar un rato más."-concluyó diciendo Rin. Rin estaba lo más calmada en el banquito hasta que sintió que alguien le tapó su boca y se la llevó. Rin estaba tratando de zafarse, pero no podía, la persona que la sostenía era mucho más fuerte que ella. De repente sintió que la viraban, pero Rin estaba preparada para el encuentro. Cuando la persona la viro, ella le metió una cachetada.

"Sesshomaru…"-dijo la chica sorprendida. "Sí."-dijo en un tono serio y frío. "¿Qué haces?"-preguntó Rin aparentando estar molesta, aunque su corazón latía a veinte mil millas por hora. "Vamos a ver si al Kohaku le gusta quedarse plantado."-dijo Sesshomaru provocando que Rin se quedara confundida por la forma en la que estaba pensando Sesshomaru. "¿Quién dijo que yo lo voy a dejar plantado?"-dijo Rin seria. Sesshomaru la volteo a ver serio y la jalo hacia él.

"Lo digo yo…"-dijo Sesshomaru provocando que Rin se pusiera un poco nerviosa. "Pues tú no me mandas."-dijo Rin tratando de alejarse de Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru la trajo más hacia él y la beso. Rin le correspondió, pero las imágenes de Sesshomaru y Kagura le vinieron a la mente y rompió el beso. Sesshomaru trato de besar a Rin de nuevo, pero Rin no lo dejo.

De repente llego un carro y se paró justamente al frente de la casa. Ambos jóvenes miraron y vieron bajar al papá de Kagome, el papá de Rin y al papá de Sango. "Papá hace tiempo que no viene."-dijo Rin bien bajito y escondida. "Los que guardan la…"-dijo Sesshomaru, pero se percató que Rin estaba ahí.

"¿Qué vas a decir que son los que guardan la Perla…que solamente me usaste para llegar a ella y que tienes una novia que se llama Kagura y que yo te parezco una chiquilla tonta y todo lo demás que dijiste?"-dijo Rin sin pensar en lo que decía y sonando enfadada y a la misma vez triste. Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido con lo que dijo la chica y no sabía que decir. Rin por otro lado se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido y que por su enojó su plan se había ido por la borda.

De repente se empezó a escuchar un celular sonando y era el de Rin. Cuando ella contestó era Kohaku diciéndole que no iba a poder llegar a la cita porque se le había dañado el carro. "Kohaku no te preocupes."-dijo Rin sonando seductora y enganchó.

"Bueno Sesshomaru…creo que no tenemos más de que hablar…me voy."-dijo Rin dispuesta a irse, pero Sesshomaru la jalo y ambos cayeron rodando por una colina que estaba detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron al final Sesshomaru había caído encima de Rin y ella se puso nerviosa.

"Salte…muévete…lárgate…apartate."-dijo Rin tratando de quitar a Sesshomaru de encima de ella. "¿Por qué me tengo mover?"-dijo Sesshomaru sarcásticamente. "Porque yo quiero que te muevas…ahora."-dijo Rin un poco enfadada, pero nerviosa. "¿Te enfadaste?...Rin eres muy hermosa."-dijo Sesshomaru viendo el rostro brillante y hermoso de la chica. "Sesshomaru tus palabritas…no van a funcionar conmigo."-dijo Rin ignorando lo que dijo Sesshomaru (Conmigo si funcionan esas palabritas…-).

Sesshomaru beso a Rin de nuevo y ella le correspondió y en ese instante comenzó a llover. Ambos se estaban mojando, pero seguían tirados en el suelo besándose hasta que Rin rompió el beso buscando aire y estornudó. Sesshomaru se salió de encima de Rin y la ayudo a parar.

"Bueno…ya me voy."-dijo Rin mirando al piso. "Sí…vete…no te detendré."-dijo Sesshomaru subiendo por la colina. Rin comenzó a subir también (Aún seguía lloviendo), pero se resbaló y por poco se cae, pero Sesshomaru la agarró por el brazo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-dijo Sesshomaru un poco asustado. "Sí…estoy bien."-dijo Rin asustada y respirando hondo. Sesshomaru soltó a Rin y siguieron subiendo por la colina. Cuando llegaron arriba, Rin estaba exhausta y Sesshomaru la estaba ayudando a subir.

"Llegamos…Aleluya."-dijo Rin respirando hondo y cansada. "Sí…me voy."-dijo Sesshomaru serio. "Sí, ¿Qué me importa?"-dijo Rin cansada, pero como si no le importara. Sesshomaru se fue un poco molesto, pero se sentía feliz porque Rin no había llegado a ir a la cita.

---------------------------------------Por Teléfono---------------------------------------------------

**_-"¿Qué sucedió Rin?"-_**dijo una voz femenina muy curiosa.

**_-"Pues…todo resulto bien."-_**dijo Rin sonriente.

**_-"Kagome no seas tan…preguntona."-_**dijo otra voz riendo.

**_-"Hay Sango tú estas igual que yo."-_**dijo Kagome un poco molesta. **_–"Chicas me tengo que ir mi mamá me esta llamando."-_**concluyó diciendo Kagome enganchando.

**_-"Bueno Rin yo también me tengo que ir."-_**dijo Sango bostezando levemente.

**_-"Adiós…nos vemos el miércoles...me muero por saber, ¿Qué pasará en la gira?"-_**dijo Rin enganchando.

¿…Continuará…?

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan reviews, no me quieran matar, ni nada…por favor, soy muy joven para morir, jajajaaa…, bueno porfiss, dejen muchos, muchos reviews, jajajaaa, adios y gracias de nuevo…**_

_**Kary2156**_


	8. La Gira Primera Parte

_**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes de esta historia...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! En realidad se los agrqadezo un monton...ya q pense q no les estaba gustando, perdonenme por hacer este capitulo tan corto, pero es q con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les prometo q para el proximo escribire mas...aunque me tendre q tardar un poco mas en actualizar en la pagina.**_

_**Kary2156**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Cap.08: La gira

Ya era el día de la gira y todos los de noveno estaban muy animados, ya que era la primera gira en una escuela superior. Los de doce estaban un poco emocionados, y los de once estaban mas o menos.

Kagome, Rin y Sango estaban juntas en un asiento de la guagua, ya que en el asiento cabían tres personas. Inuyasha entra en la misma guagua con Miroku, provocando que Sango y Kagome se pongan nerviosas.

-"Pues como te iba diciendo Kagome, mi padre por fin aceptó que tuviera novio, ya sabes que no me dejaba y todo eso...pues mi madre...no se como lo convenció."-dijo Sango tratando de ignorar la mirada que le tiraba Miroku.

-"Oye Rin, estas como que muy distraída."-dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga que sonrío levemente. –"Es por...él¿verdad?"-dijo Kagome y Rin sabía que si alguien la conocía bien en este mundo eran Kagome y Sango, así que no tuvo otro remedio que asentar.

-"Pero tú plan funcionó..."-dijo Sango y Rin hizo un gesto de que no sabía.

-"Okay, al principio pensé que sí, pero ahora...en realidad no se."-admitió Rin confundida. **_–"¿Por qué antiel reaccionó así y hoy está como si nada?...Debe de ser porque la...tipa esa...lo tuvo muy entretenido ayer...y se olvidó de mi."-_**pensó Rin y se puso un poco triste, pero se reprendió ella prometió no ponerse triste y así lo iba a seguir haciendo.

-"Bueno cambiemos de tema."-dijo Sango al notar lo triste que se había puesto Rin. –"Hablemos sobre...lo que tenía que decirles...como me pude haber olvidado de eso...mi padre me dijo que le dijera a ustedes y sus padres que el viernes hay una cena en mi casa...y por favor que no falten, ya que es muy importante."-dijo Sango sin darse cuenta de que Miroku e Inuyasha podían escuchar la conversación.

-"Okay."-dijeron las dos a la misma vez, mientras sonreían. –"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"-preguntó Rin impaciente, ya quería irse, y en ese instante terminaban de pasar lista.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Mi hermosa Sango¿Cómo se encuentra?"-dijo Miroku y Sango lo miró de reojo. –"No se preocupe mi hermosa reina...no tengo intenciones de prospasarme...bueno digo sí las tengo, pero no lo hare."-dijo y Sango lo miró mal.

-"Sabes...que si intentas algo, te mató."-dijo Sango y Miroku asentó sonriendo.

-"¡Hola!"-dijo Inuyasha y Kagome se puso toda roja.

-"Hola... ¿cómo has estado Inuyasha?"-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-"Mal...hasta ahora... ¿y tu?"-dijo provocando mas sonrojo en Kagome, aunque ella se supo controlar.

-"Bien...creo."-contestó mirando al maestro que daba intrucciones.

-"Hola Rin¿Cómo estas?"-preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Rin y ella sonrío.

-"Bien gracias..."-dijo Rin sonriente, mientras pensaba**_-"¿Por qué Sesshomaru no puede ser como Inuyasha? Así...de amable y bueno...aunque también no conocemos bien a Inuyasha..."-_**

-"ESTUDIANTES...dejen de gritar por favor y pongan atención...primero que nada no quiero que se separen, haran grupo de tres y segundo no se muevan para contarlos."-dijo el maestro y comenzó a contar.

Todo parecía ir de lo mas bien, hasta que mandan a entrar a un grupo de doce. Rin comienza a reazar para que no sea el de Sesshomaru, pero por lo que ve Dios no está de su lado. Sesshomaru pasa por el lado de Rin, al cual ella ignora.

-"No lo aguanto."-dijo Rin y Kagome que estaba al lado de ella se comenzó a reír bajito. –"Kagome...les voy a pedir un favor a las dos...por favor no dejen que se me acerque o me hable... ¿si?"-dijo Rin y Kagome asentó, mientras la pasaba el recado a Sango que también dijo que sí.

-"Bueno ahora...sí nos vamos..."-dijo el maestro y prendiero la guagua. Mientras la guagua iba en camino la gente iba hablando y pidiendo que pusieran música, y el maestro aceptó. –"Vamos a ver... ¿Qué música?"-dijo el maestro.

-"Reggaeton..."-dijeron todos, clarines menos Sesshomaru que consideraba que eso no era música.

-"Bueno esta bien, pasen un CD para el frente."-dijo el maestro y llegaron a él un montón de CD. –"Okay, vamos a ver...los Rompe Discotekas, Mas Flow 2, Wisin y Yandel o Daddy Yankee."-dijo el maestro.

-"Daddy..."-dijeron todas las chicas, pero los chicos dijeron los Rompe discotekas, ya que eran mas chicas que chicos ganó Daddy Yankee. –"Luego Wisin y Yandel."-volvieron a decir las chicas y comenzaron a cantar la de Rompe (G-Unit Remix).

**_-"Pegate para 'ca mujer _**

_**Mira lo que tu tienes que hacer **_

_**Mira la mata con la cara que me tiene **_

_**Rompe que rompe esas nalgas eh **_

_**Esto se va hasta el amanecer **_

_**Claro que si que estamos bien **_

_**En la mano te pongo un negocio que te combiene **_

_**Ma' de buena Fe **_

_**Repeat 3x's **_

_**If you give me that (go) **_

_**I'll give you some of dis (go) **_

_**Como dicen los Boricua' **_

**_Te voy a dar guayaque-que..."-_**cantaban las chicas dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos.

-"¡Wow, yo no sabía que les gustaba el reggaeton."-dijo Miroku asombrado de ver a Sango cantando.

-"Pues sí, al principio creía que era una porquería...pero después se puso muy pegajoso...y me gusto."-contestó Sango, mientras que Rin y Kagome asentaban sonriendo.

_**...Continuara...**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**P.D: Espero q no se enojen con lo del Reggaeton, pero es q como aquí en Puerto Rico lo mas q se escucha es eso, pues lo puse y es lo mas q yo escucho...y tambien espero q el q sea Fan de otro artista y odie a Daddy Yankee no se haya enojado, ya q yo soy fanatica de Daddy Yankee y por eso lo puse...Si se enojaron, perdon me lo dicen y no lo vuelo a poner...**_

_**Kary2156...REVIEW Porfiss, aunque sea pa' decirme q no les gusto, ajajaja!**_


	9. AVISO

_**Perdónenme por no haber escrito en estos días, mejor dicho **_

_**semanas……………………………………….pero es que he tenido muchas cosas de la **_

_**escuela y no he podido escribir nada, pero les prometo q tendré algo escrito para el fin de **_

_**semana, perdónenme………………...pero es que también me sentí mal, porque para mi **_

_**ultimo capitulo no recibí muchos reviews y me sentía un poco mal porque creí que no les **_

_**había gustado…………………..pero la mayoría fue porque no tenía tiempo….**_

_**Kary2156 **_


	10. La Gira Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, por favor no me demanden.**_

_**Nota: Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic, y por dejar review!, me emocine mucho al ver todos los reviews q me han llegado, y por ustedes es q sigo escribiendo pq ya habia perdido el interes en escribir...los quiero, Review!!!**_

_**Kary2156**_

* * *

Cap. 09: La Gira II

Se encontraban como ya mencioné en el otro capítulo cantando reggaetón muy agustos. –"Kagome... ¿qué te parece si cambias asiento con Miroku?"-preguntó Inuyasha poniendo a Kagome nerviosa y a Sango, mientras que Rin sonreía.

-"Okay...no hay problema."-dijo Kagome toda sonrojada por el hecho de que se iba a sentar al lado del chico que la había tenido despistada en las clases, cuando llegaba a su casa, e incluso seguía en sus pensamientos cuando se iba a costar a dormir.

-"Sanguito, mi bella Sanguito."-dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba al lado de Sango con una sonrisa.

-"Miroku¿en que piensas?"-preguntó Sango sospechosa.

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban hablando muy gustosamente, hasta que Inuyasha metió la pata y mencionó la Perla. –"¿Qué quieres saber?"-preguntó Kagome enojada con el hecho que al parecer él también iba detrás de la Perla.

-"No, no, Kagome no lo cojas a mal...no fue mi intención..."-dijo Inuyasha tratando de explicar su metida de pata.

-"Sinceramente Inuyasha...te puedes ir...para...buen sitio."-dijo Kagome sin mencionar la mala palabra, ya que se metería en problemas con la maestra que la podía escuchar. Kagome se para del asiento enojada y vuelve a donde estaba antes.

* * *

-"¿Qué sucedió mi pana?"-preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha que lucía frustrado.

-"Que ya metí las patas...con Kagome."-dijo Inuyasha furioso por lo imbécil que había sido. Miroku trató de hacer que Inuyasha olvidara el momento amargo hablando de otras cosas, pero era imposible que lo olvidara, ya que Kagome a cada rato lo miraba mal.

-"Pregunta¿para donde es que vamos?"-preguntó Inuyasha y Miroku lo miró pensativo.

-"No me acuerdo muy bien, pero creo que es para un museo."-contestó Miroku triste porque él hubiera preferido ir a otro lugar.

-"Para un museo...esas cosas son aburridas."-dijo Inuyasha frustrándose mas.

-"Pero piensalo, no tendremos que coger clase hoy."-dijo Miroku tratando de animar a su amigo.

-"Creo que tienes razón."-dijo Inuyasha mientras la guagua escolar se estacionaba.

* * *

Ya estaban dentro del museo y habían visto varias cosas. –"Kagome estoy muyyyy aburrida."-dijo Rin a punto de dormirse parada.

-"Rin, calmate...tienes que hacerlo, no te duermas."-decía Sango tratando de mantener despierta a su amiga.

-"Bueno, pues aquí llegamos al final de nuestra exposición, es lo mejor que tenemos."-dijo la guía túristica. –"Aquí tenemos una foto original de la Perla Chikon No Tamma."-concluyó diciendo la guía llamando la atención de todo el salón, excepto de Rin, Kagome y Sango.

-"Eso es lo mejor que tienen."-dijo Rin bajito para que la guía no la escuchara. –"Por favor...yo..."-Kagome la interrumpió.

-"Rin, no des tanta información cuando las paredes oyen."-dijo Kagome haciendo caer en cuenta a Rin de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la podían oir.

-"Perdón, se me olvidó."-dijo Rin sonriente y Sango asentaba.

-"Bueno la Perla Chikon, no se sabe con ciertitud donde está, lo único que se sabe es que la tienen unos hombres poderosos."-dijo la guía provocando risas en todo el grupo, bueno excepto en Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku. –"¿De que se ríen?"-preguntó la guía enojada.

-"Es que la Perla Chikon le pertenece a los padres de ellas tres."-dijo la maestra que también se había explotado a reír. –"Sinceramente...usted no sabe nada¿cómo se atreve llamarse una guía?"-dijo la maestra y todo el salón se continuó riendo. –"Vamonos, chicos."-concluyó la maestra y todos los estudiantes la siguieron.

-"Chicas... ¿cómo es que todos ellos saben que nuestros padres son los dueños de la Perla."-dijo Sango sorprendida.

-"No tengo ni la minima idea."-contestó Kagome igual de sorprendida.

-"Oye, Sango... ¿dónde está tu hermano?"-preguntó Rin tratando de darle celos a Sesshomaru cosa que logró.

-"Hay no pudo venir, está enfremito."-dijo Sango toda tristona.

-"Que malo...lo extraño."-dijo Rin triste, era verdad extrañaba a Kohaku, pero solamente lo veía como un buen amigo.

-"Bueno estudiantes nos vamos a la escuela, y el lunes quiero ver un reporte de lo más que le gusto."-dijo la maestra y todos subieron a la guagua.

* * *

En la casa de Sango ya habían llegado todos. Estaban Rin, con sus padres, Kagome y sus padres.

-"Okay, la reunión de hoy se debe a que...ustedes tres deben saber la verdad."-dijo el papá de Sango dejando confundida a las tres chicas.

_**...Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, escribire muy pronto, se los prometo...y espero que me dejen muchos reviews!!!!...Por favor dejen reviews, aunque sea una palabrtia o para decirme que me quieren asesinar...o algo asi, jajajaajajaj!!!!!!_**


	11. La verdad y un Final

**_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes...todos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, eso si la historia es original mia...jejejejeeje...espero q a todos los q me han apoyado en este fic les guste el capitulo final, por favor dejen review!!!!! para saber si les gusto o no...muchas gracias por leer mi fic...se los agradezco de todo corazon, muchas gracias...!!!! Ahora disfruten el final de mi fic!!!!!! Y dejenme decirles q es el capitulo mas largo q he escrito...jajajaajaja, muchas Gracias y que tengan una feliz Navida y un Prospero Ao Nuevo!!!!_**

* * *

**_Cap.10: La verdad y un Final_**

-"¿Qué verdad?"-preguntó Sango confundida y asustada.

-"De cómo la perla Chikon está involucrada con ustedes."-contestó el papá de Kagome poniendo a las chicas muy nerviosas.

-"¿Cómo está involucrada?"-preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

-"Chicas...la Perla...okay, voy a decir esto, pero no quiero interrupciones...la Perla son ustedes tres...cuando eran bebes, la Perla estaba en peligro y decidimos poner las Perlas en un lugar seguro y que...nosotros podríamos vigilar siemrpe."-dijo el papá de Rin.

-"O sea...a nosotras...pero...papá¿qué es la Perla en sí?"-preguntó Rin tratando de no llorar, ellas eran la Perla, lo que Sesshomaru buscaba, lo que buscaba Inuyasha y Miroku.

-"Mi vida la Perla es...como una joya que está dentro de ustedes...la única manera de sacarla...es...matándolas...abriéndoles justo en...el corazón."-contestó el papá de Rin mirando como su hija lo miraba a él.

-"¿Por qué lo hicieron¿por qué nos involucraron en eso¿Acaso no les importamos?"-dijo Sango que por fin había recuperado la habilidad de hablar.

-"Mi vida claro que nos importan...por eso lo hicimos...la Perla...es muy poderosa...y si la hubieramos dejado a fuera...nos hubieran podido amenazar con matarlas a ustedes o sus madres...y no queríamos eso..."-dijo el papá de Sango, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-"Nos querían proteger...pues le tengo unas noticias...hay unos hombres tras la Perla, que les aseguro que no tendrán ningún temor de matarnos...con tal de tener poder."-dijo Kagome enojada, es que todavía no entendía como su padre fue capaz de hacer eso.

-"Como quiera jamás podrán tener la Perla...porque necesitan a las sucesoras de las tres sacerdotisas..."-dijo el papá de Kagome tratando de serenar a su hija.

-"¿Cómo pudieron hacerles eso a sus propias hijas? Acaso no saben...que ellas son las sucesoras...no saben que la Perla está activada...ya con la anormalidad que acabaron de hacer."-dijo la mamá de Kagome enojada.

-"Pusieron a sus propias hijas...en peligro y todo...por poder... ¿acaso no ven más ayá del poder?"-dijo la mamá de Rin.

-"Vengan niñas...necesitan algo para calmarse."-dijo la mamá de Sango mirando con resentimiento a su esposo.

-"Saben...acaban de perder...la Perla...y a sus hijas."-dijeron las tres chicas como si hubieran estado conectadas, que en realidad lo estaban por la Perla.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su cuarto tirado en la cama pensando en cierta chica que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. **_–"Rin¿qué me has hecho?"-_**pensó Sesshomaru pensando en Rin, en su belleza, en sus labios, en sus besos. **_–"Esto es de gente débil...no puedo estar así..."-_**pensó Sesshomaru, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta. –"Pasa."-dijo Sesshomaru en su tono serio.

-"Sesshomaru...nos vamos."-dijo Inuyasha mirando a su medio hermano. Sesshomaru asentó y se fueron junto con Miroku.

-"¿Qué vamos hacer¿cómo vamos a entrar?"-preguntó Miroku con su tono de voz serio, no el de pervertido.

-"Están en la casa de Sango...y ya se como entraremos."-contestó Sesshomaru más serio que nunca (no importa cuan serio, él esté...siempre se ve bello...-).

* * *

En la casa de Sango todo estaba mal, las hijas no querían hablar con sus padres, sus padres no querían hablar con sus esposas, y sus madres no querían hablar con sus esposos. **_–"Bonita cena...terminó siendo está."-_**pensó Rin, mientras se ponía más impaciente con el silencio.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que se apagan las luces provocando que las chicas se asustaran. –"No se preocupen...Louis prenderá la planta eléctrica."-dijo el papá de Sango.

-"¿Quién dijo que estabamos preocupadas?"-dijo Sango que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer enojar a su padre.

-"Mira Sango...me dejas ya la contestaera o te vas a tu cuarto."-dijo el papá de Sango.

-"Ella tiene todo el derecho de tratarte así...debería tratarte mucho peor."-dijo la mamá de Sango defendiéndola.

-"Es mejor que nos vayamos."-dijo el papá de Kagome.

-"Yo no me quiero ir contigo."-contestó Kagome enojada.

-"Ella no se va...nosotras nos pusimos de acuerdo...ustedes...tres...busquen donde dormir porque en esta casa no será."-dijo la mamá de Sango sorprendiendo a los tres hombres.

-"No van hacer tan espéctaculo por eso."-dijo el papá de Rin indignado.

-"Tan espéctaculo...por su culpa mi hija...nuestras hijas...están en peligro...por su culpa...el mundo se puede destruír...por su culpa...sus hijas pueden morir...y me dices que no haga ningún espéctaculo...debería mandarte a matar...pero no soy tú, que ya le puso el sello de vida a su hija."-dijo la mamá de Rin dirigiéndose a los tres hombres, y al final a su esposo.

En eso se escucha que rompen una ventana, ahora sí las chicas estaban asustadas. **_–"A lo mejor...son ellos...pero y si no son ellos...yo estoy segura...que si ellos supieran la verdad...no nos matarían."-_**pensó Kagome nerviosa y agarrando las manos de sus amigas para que estuvieran juntas.

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-preguntó el papá de Kagome tratando de ver, pero estaba muy oscuro.

-"Creí que tú ibas a saber...no me digan que tan rápido se olvidaron de mi...me hacen sentir mal...muy mal."-dijo la voz de un hombre que les puso los pelos de punta a las tres chicas.

-"No...pero tú habías muerto...no puede ser...esto es una broma...Naraku."-dijo el papá de Sango asustado y tratando de ver donde estaba el hombre que había entrado.

-"Hay...se acordó...y no, no morí...fingí mi muerte...para este gran momento...donde pude saber, por fin...se descuidaron y al decirles a sus hermosas hijas...dejenme felicitarlos las tres son muy hermosas...volviendo al tema...al decirle la verdad a sus hijas yo también me enteré... ¡Upsy! Se les pasó esa¿verdad?"-dijo Naraku en una voz divertida y al mencionar a las chicas en una voz de lujuría que las asustó a las tres.

-"No vas...a tocar ninguna de estas chicas¿me oíste?"-dijo el papá de Kagome enojado, ya que también él había notado el tono de voz que tenía cuando mencionó la belleza de las chicas.

-"Hay...no me agüen la fiesta...que malos son...que pena que yo nunca seguí sus órdenes."-dijo Naraku.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku habían llegado a la casa de Sango, y notaron como las luces se apagaron de repente. Los tres se miraron y decidieron chequear que pasaba. **_–"Solamente espero que no sea nada grave."-_**pensó Miroku asustado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Sango o alguna de las otras chicas.

Dieron la vuelta y llegaron al comedor por la parte de afuera, el comedor tenía una puerya de cristal por la cual podían entrar, pero escucharon una conversación que no les agradó a ninguno de los tres.

-"Papá...mamá...estoy muy asustada... ¿dónde están?"-preguntó Rin que se les escapaban las lágrimas.

-"No te preocupes...aún no han muerto...ahora, vengan conmigo mi Perla."-dijo Naraku asustando a las chicas y provocando que salieran corriendo. –"Hay que lindas me van hacer pasar trabajo...espero tener recompenza."-dijo Naraku buscando a las chicas. –"Vamos a ver...debajo de la mesa...no están..."-dijo, pero fue interrumpido por una brisa que entró a la casa. –"Oh, ya veo...salieron de la casa."-dijo Naraku.

Las chicas salieron por la puerta del comedor, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se encontraron con una sorpresa, con tres chicos que habían venido a robar la Perla, pero que decidieron ayudarlas.

* * *

-"¿Quién es él¿qué es lo que está pasando?"-preguntó Inuyasha preocupado. Las muchachas se miraron y decidieron decirle la verdad, que podía pasar que las raptaran, sería mejor con ellos que con Naraku.

-"Aquí...no podemos decirle nada."-dijo Kagome jalando a Inuyasha, para que caminara. Como era la casa de Sango ella los estaba guiando a un lugar que solamente ella conocía o al menos eso esperaba.

-"Frenen... ¿qué es lo que sucede?"-preguntó Miroku confundido y preocupado por la cara de terror de las chicas.

-"Miren...voy hacerles el cuento corto...la Perla Chikon¿cómo lo digo?...la Perla somos nosotras..."-dijo Sango confundiendo aún más a los chicos, incluyendo a Sesshomaru.

-"No entiendo... ¿cómo que ustedes? La Perla es una joya que contiene póderes y que la sucerosa de la sacerdotisa, que ya la tenemos es Kagura, puede activarla."-dijo Sesshomaru mirándolas como si fueran una mentirosas.

-"Mira nene...nuestros padre pusieron la maldita Perla esa dentro de nosotras...bueno la partieron en tres pedazos y pusieron uno en cada una de nosotras...y corrección son tres sacerdotisas...que somos nosotras...así que la Perla ya está activada."-dijo Rin mirando a Sesshomaru con seriedad en sus ojos y en su voz.

-"Si claro...y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra."-dijo Inuyasha aún sin creerle.

-"Mira no nos importa si no nos creen, si nos van ayudar háganlo, si no nos van ayudar...lárguensen... ¿captan?"-dijo Kagome enojada por la nesedad de ellos.

-"Las encontré...ya dejemos el juego...y denme la Perla."-dijo Naraku un poco enojado.

-"¿Cómo quieres que te la demos¿qué no oíste bien? Está dentro de nosotras."-dijo Sango tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que harían.

-"Hay que graciosas las niñas...a lo que me quería referir era a que vengan...no me gustaría lastimarlas...por el momento."-dijo Naraku provocando que un escalofrío les recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-"Entonces es verdad lo de la Perla..."-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-"Pues claro...al igual que son mis sacerdotisas hermosas."-dijo Naraku provocando que los chicos se sintieran culpables por no creerles. –"Ahora vengan."-dijo en un tono más rudo, que asustó a las chicas. Las chicas hicieron como si fueran donde él, pero salieron corriendo para otro lado. –"Estúpidas."-dijo Naraku y las comenzó a perseguir, y en ese instante los chicos reaccionaron y tomaron la decisión de protegerlas.

* * *

-"Sango, para ¿dónde cogemos?"-preguntó Kagome mirando para todos lados.

-"El bosque...no es el lugar mas seguro, pero nos podremos ocultar."-dijo Sango y las otras dos asentaron, mientras corrían al bosque.

-"¿Alguien tiene celular?"-preguntó Rin, y en ese momento aparece la sombra de una mujer al frente de ellas.

-"Yo tengo..."-dijo la mujer que tenía una voz que a Rin se le hizo conocida. –"Que pena que las necesite."-dijo la mujer y en ese momento la luz de la luna le dio.

-"Kagura...eres tú..."-dijo Rin con un tono de rabia, y tristeza, ya que le recordó el momento que descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshomaru.

-"Kagura...no vamos hacerles daño..."-dijo Miroku que llegaba con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-"Hay lindos...me fui con el mejor postor...y ese fue...él."-dijo Kagura señalando a Naraku que había llegado.

**_-"Maldita Perla...ojala nunca hubiera caido en manos de mi padre."-_**pensaron las tres chicas provocando que saliera una luz brillante color rosa de cada una. –"¿Qué diablos?"-dijeron las tres y en ese momento la Perla apareció flotando en medio de ellas tres.

-"La Perla."-dijeron todos los presentes.

**_-"Destruyanme...por favor...sacerdotisas, destruyanme...no quiero causar más dolores y problemas."-_**dijo una voz que salió de la Perla provocando que las chicas se asustara, al igual que los demás, excepto Naraku.

-"La Perla...está activada...no seas tan imbécil Kagura coge la Perla."-dijo Naraku y Kagura asentó, pero cuando la fue a coger Rin la cogió. -"Dame la Perla."-dijo Naraku, ahora acercándose donde las chicas.

-"Aléjate de ellas..."-dijo Sesshomaru metiéndose en el medio, mientras que Inuyasha se encargaba de Kagura, y Miroku de las chicas.

-"Pero¿cómo la podemos destruír?"-preguntó Kagome y la Perla volvió hablar.

**_-"Con el poder de las tres...piensen en una forma de poder unir sus póderes de sacerdotisas."-_**dijo la Perla poniendo a las chicas a pensar, pero para ellas esto de sacerdotisas era nuevo.

Las chicas trataban de buscar una forma, pero no la encontraban, hasta que se le vieron a la mente visiones de cómo las sacerdotisas pasadas unían sus póderes. Las tres se miraron y asentaron. –"Miroku...aléjate, no quiero que salgas herido, y traten de mantenerlos alejados por favor."-dijo Sango y Miroku obedeció, pero antes le plantó un beso a Sango en los labios y le dijo que la amba en verdad.

Las chicas hicieron un círculo alrededor de la perla y alzaron un poco sus brazos y los extendieron a sus lados para que sus manos estuvieran a punto de tocarse. Ya estaban en posición y se concentraron, de cada hueco que había entre sus manos, comenzó a formarse una bolita color violeta. –"Invocamos el poder de las sacerdotisas para que destruya a la Perla, no queremos que haga más daño y que nadie la use para el mal."-dijeron las tres provocando que las diferentes bolitas de energía sacaran un rayo hacia la Perla y la destruyera.

-"Ya..."-dijo Rin con una sonrisa, pero fue borrada cuando vio a Naraku enterrarle un cuchillo a Sesshomaru. –"¡Sesshomaru!"-gritó la chica, provocando que los otros miraran. Naraku se dirigió a donde había estado la Perla, mientras que Rin corría donde estaba Sesshomaru tirado en el piso. –"¿Estás bien? Pero que pregunta seguro que no...ven tenemos que llevarte a la casa."-dijo Rin y Sesshomaru por primera vez le sonrío.

-"Rin, cálmate...yo estoy bien..."-dijo Sesshomaru tratando de calmarla un poco. –"Rin, levántame, por favor."-dijo Sesshomaru dejando a Rin sorprendida por lo de por favor, pero lo ayudó rápidamente. Sesshomaru metió su mano por debajo del jacket que tenía y sacó una pistola. –"Ahora te voy a pedir que no mires...por favor, Rin."-dijo Sesshomaru y Rin cerró los ojos, y se escuchó un disparo.

-"¡NOOOO! Mi amo...mi señor."-dijo Kagura al ver a Naraku herido. Gracias al sonido del disparo los polícias que ya habían sido avisados por los padres de las chicas llegaron ayí, y se llevaron a Kagura y Naraku.

* * *

-"¿Quiénes son esos muchachos?"-preguntó el papá de Sango con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Estos son los muchachos que nos acabaron de salvar la vida..."-contestó Sango mirando a su padre. –"Y él...es mi novio."-dijo Sango mirando a Miroku que se sorprendió, pero luego le sonrío y la abrazó.

-"¿Ya te dije que te amo?"-dijo Miroku provocando que Sango se riera.

-"Sí."-contestó ella, mientras esperaba la contestación de su papá.

-"Bienvenido a la familia chico."-dijo el papá de Sango sorprendiéndolos a ambos. –"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-preguntó después extrechando su mano.

-"Miroku, señor."-contestó Miroku extrechando su mano también para darse un saludo con el padre de la chica a la que amaba, esperate de la mujer a la que amaba.

-"Bueno vamos a dejarlos solos."-dijo la mamá de Sango llevándose a su esposo. –"No creas que ya te perdoné."-se escuchó decir a la mamá de Sango, mientras se iba con su esposo para la sala.

-"Sango...en verdad somos novios o lo dijiste solamente para..."-dijo Miroku, pero Sango lo interrumpió dándole tremendo beso, que dejó a Miroku al instante sin aire. Cuando logró recuperar el aire, abrazó a Sango por la cintura, la pegó a él y la besó. Sango puso ambos brazos alredor del cuello del chico haciendo el beso más intenso y exploratorio.

* * *

-"Rin, querida si quieres ve a ver como está tú amigo."-dijo el papá de Rin sorprendiéndola.

-"¿Acaso quieres comprarme o algo así?"-preguntó Rin.

-"¿Está funcionando?"-dijo el papá de Rin y ella sonrío, mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a él y otro a su mamá. Sus papás se fueron a la sala a hablar con los de Sango.

Rin salió a donde estaba Sesshomaru y sentía que las mariposas revoloteaban por todo su estómago, mejor dicho todo su cuerpo. Ella no sabía, ni le interesaba saber como era que podía estar caminando del nerviosismo que tenía.

-"Sesshomaru¿todo bien?"-preguntó ella sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru. Él la miró entristezido cosa que sorprendió y preocupó a Rin. –"Sesshomaru¿qué sucede?"-preguntó ella preocupada, y arrodillándose al frente de él.

-"Es que...nada...olvídalo."-dijo moviendo su cabeza para mirar a otro lado, ya que él creía que no tenía el derecho de mirarla. Rin notó esto y puso ambas manos en el rostro de Sesshomaru, y lo volteó provocando que ambos se miraran a los ojos. –"Rin...no hagas esto más difícil para mi, te lo pido..."-dijo Sesshomaru bajando su tono de voz con cada pronunciación.

-"Explicame... ¿cómo que más difícil¿acaso mirarme te da tanto trabajo, soy tan fea?"-dijo ella tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-"No, Rin¿cómo puedes pensar eso?...es que...Rin yo no te merezco...tú eres una chica rica, una clase social muy diferente a la mía...porque no se si sepas pero no soy rico."-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos.

-"Sesshomaru... ¿tú crees que a mi me importa eso?"-dijo Rin y terminó diciendo antes de pararse e irse-"Yo creo que tú solamente buscas escuzas para que yo no te moleste más...porque como tú bien dijiste yo soy una chiquilla tonta, que no sirve para nada y horrible."-

Cuando Rin se iba a ir, Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo y la pegó a él. Rin sonrío, ya que sabía que eso lo iba hacer reaccionar. Sesshomaru después de dar un pequeño gruñido la beso con todas sus fuerzas provocando que las piernas de Rin le fallaran y cayera al piso con Sesshomaru encima de ella. Rin se preocupó por la herida de Sesshomaru pero él no la dejaba hablar porque lo único que quería era besarla en cualquier lugar que pudiera.

-"Sesshomaru...mis padres pueden venir."-dijo Rin y Sesshomaru se contuvo. Sesshomaru se paró y ayudó a parar a Rin, para volver a besarla. –"Sesshomaru...cóntrolate."-dijo Rin más seria y Sesshomaru se logró controlar. –"Mejor...ahora sí."-dijo Rin, puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru y ella lo besó.

* * *

Kagome estaba abrazando a su madre y luego abrazó a su padre. –"Los amo."-dijo Kagome volviendo a abrazarlos.

-"Hija...quiero que me perdones...por lo que hice."-dijo el papá de Kagome y ella le dio un beso en el cachete.

-"Ahora voy a ver como está mi amigo."-dijo Kagome saliendo de la casa, y sus padres se fueron a la sala. –"Inuyasha...yo te quería dar las gracias por ayudarnos."-dijo Kagome e Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

-"Kagome...tú no tienes que darme las gracias...yo quería usarte para tener la Perla."-dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose como basura.

-"Inuyasha...dime algo...te llegué a...gustar de verdad o...actuaste muy bien."-dijo Kagome que se sentía preparada por si decía no.

-"Kagome nunca he sido un buen actor..."-dijo Inuyasha provocando que Kagome lo abrazara y luego lo besara. Inuyasha sonrío y le devolvió el beso gustoso. –"Kagome...te amo."-dijo Inuyasha provocando que Kagome sonriera.

-"Yo también Inuyasha...te amo."-dijo ella mientras se fundían en otro beso ardiente. Las cosas ya se les estaba saliendo de mano, cuando Kagome recobró su cordura y dijo-"Inuyasha...debemos entrar."-

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó él tristemente. Kagome lo miró seria y él entendió. –"De acuerdo...pero...si me prometes que mañana estarás conmigo todo el día."-dijo Inuyasha y Kagome lo pensó por un momento, y asentó dándole un beso rápido.

-"Ahora entremos...esperate...solamente mañana."-dijo Kagome e Inuyasha rápidamente dijo que no.

-"Todos los días."-dijo Inuyasha y Kagome se río moderadamente.

-"Me gusta más la última oferta."-dijo Kagome dándole otro pequeño beso y entraron. Ya adentro se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Sango y Miroku se estaban besando en la cocina. Sesshomaru y Rin en la terraza, que quedaba después de la puerta de cristal del comedor. –"Estos niños no se pueden controlar."-dijo Kagome sonriendo y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía Inuyasha la besaba.

* * *

-"Ustedes tres sientensen...vamos..."-dijo la mamá de Sango.

-"Pero...es que mira como se besan, como si se quicieran comer."-dijo el papá de Rin.

-"Mi vida...tú me besabas igual así que...deja a tu hija en paz."-dijo la mamá de Rin.

-"Sí, los tres eran unos romeos en sus épocas...dejen que esos chicos sean los romeos de sus hijas...vamos siéntense ahora."-dijo la mamá de Kagome y los tres hombres hicieron caso.

* * *

_-"Y esa es la historia de cómo algo que comenzó por interés terminó en amor."-escribió Rin en su computadora._

_-"Amora...ya terminaste el libro."-dijo Sesshomaru que entraba al cuarto en pantalones y sin camisa (hay Dios y eso no me pasa a mi)._

_-"Sí querido¿cómo están Akina y Yukito?"-contestó Rin, mientras Sesshomaru le plantaba un beso._

_-"Bien... ¿ya hablaste con los otros para nuestra reunión anual?"-preguntó Sesshomaru cogiendo a Rin alombro._

_-"Sí... ¿tienes mi regalo?"-preguntó ella con una sonrisa seductora._

_-"Sí mi vida... ¿y tú tienes el mío?"-preguntó Sesshomaru acostándola en la cama._

_-"Quédate quieto y te lo daré."-contestó Rin jalando a Sesshomaru para encima de ella._

_**...FIN...**_

* * *

**_Espero q les haya gustado es mi regalo de Navidad, jaajajajaaj, por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!! diciendome si les gusto o no...ese va hacer mi regalo de Navidad, please, si pofiissss!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Kary 2156, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
